This invention relates to articulating glide assemblies for use on the ends of the legs of walkers that assist disabled individuals to walk. The legs of a walker generally consist of metal tubes. The free ends of the tubes are covered with a cap or glide to provide a more stable contact with the floor and to prevent damage to the floor as the walker is advanced. If the user drags the walker along, the glide wears by frictional contact with the floor. The legs often rest at an angle to the floor that puts only a portion of a non-articulating glide in floor contact.
When the glide does not make full floor contact, it is more likely to catch on an uneven floor. Articulating glides that will enable the bottom of the glide to make full contact with the floor will enhance the stability of the walker. Because walker users drag the glides on the floor, they wear out and must be replaced. A non-articulating glide will wear more rapidly and unevenly. The users and their attendants often are not able to replace standard glides, because they are so difficult to remove from the walker leg. It would be useful to have glides with a bottom portion that can be easily replaced.